El lado B del amor
by poketat
Summary: Lo que le sucede a Rika Sasaki no es nada del otro mundo: su enamorado le confiesa que también siente algo por ella. Pero su historia sí tiene algo que la diferencia de la de los demás. RikaxTerada
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: No creo que haga falta especificar nada, es una fic sobre RikaxTerada, así que eso de por sí advierte todo...

..:::...::::...::::...

Capítulo I

Se quitó los mechones de cabello de la cara mientras giraba su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Se había acomodado en la cama para dormir hacía ya más de una hora, ya era muy tarde pero, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño: tenía la mente ocupada con todo lo que en ese día había acontecido. Un intercambio de palabras susurradas, una mirada cómplice y las suaves manos de él rozándole las mejillas. Sus pensamientos no le daban respiro y sentía una oleada de sensaciones galopeando en el pecho. Sentía que no podía controlar lo que le sucedía, así como tampoco sabía bien qué era lo que debía hacer. Estaba enamorada y, a partir de lo ocurrido ese día, asumía que ese amor era correspondido. La situación no era difícil en general, pero para Rika Sasaki, de 10 años de edad, sí lo era. Él era un hombre dulce, cariñoso y muy inteligente. Y ella, ella era sólo una niña. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar él le iba a decir aquello? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esa situación? Al principio, había sido divertido. Seguirlo con la mirada en el aula, convidarle galletas que ella misma había hecho, hablarle en los recreos... pero jamás pensó que todo eso llegaría tan lejos.

Ese día, al finalizar la jornada, el profesor Terada le pidió que se quedase después de clase. Ella había creído que la iba a reprender por haber llegado tarde toda la semana, se le había olvidado decirle que esa semana sus padres estaban de viaje. O quizás iba a hablarle del examen de la semana anterior o de su rendimiento académico. Lo cierto es que, si bien Rika no tenía ni la más mínima idea del motivo por el cual su maestro la había citado después de clases, jamás hubiese imaginado lo que ocurriría.

-Señorita Sasaki... Rika... ¿qué es lo que debería hacer contigo?

Se lo veía preocupado o, más bien, intranquilo.

-No sé a qué se refiere, profesor.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Terada acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le tomó ambas manos.

-Eres una chica muy especial, ¿lo sabes? Al menos para mí.

Rika se había sonrojado tanto que liberó sus manos y cubrió su cara. ¿Acaso el profesor Terada ... ? ¡Eso era imposible! O al menos, ilegal, hasta donde ella sabía. Sintió las manos de él correr las suyas y acariciarle la cara. En un instante de valentía, levantó su mirada directamente hacia los ojos de él, mas al verlos, la volvió a bajar, avergonzada.

-Entiendo lo difícil que es esto para tí, pero realmente... estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por tí.

La chica no sabía con certeza qué era lo que debía decir en una situación así. Sin embargo, sentía que debía responderle algo.

-Usted... usted me... gusta...

Terada sonrió al escucharla y volvió a pasar su mano por su mejilla, pero la corrió bruscamente y Rika supo el porqué. Unos pasos se dejaban oír fuera del aula, seguramente de algún colega del profesor Terada. La puerta del aula se abrió, mas Rika, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, no supo de quién se trataba.

-Continúa aquí, señor Terada. Creí que ya se había ido...- Dijo una voz desde la puerta. -Y yo que justo quería discutir unos asuntos con usted... ¡Ah! Veo que está hablando con una de sus alumnas, mejor lo busco mañana.

-No, por favor, la señorita Sasaki y yo justo finalizamos nuestra charla.- Respondió y, mirando a Rika, agregó:

-Ya puede irse, Sasaki Rika.

-E.. está bien.- Respondió ella, titubeando y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

Esa noche, ese recuerdo y la sensación de duda que este había generado, no se iban de su cabeza. Y así, entre sus dudas, contradicciones y el golpeteo en su pecho, se quedó dormida.

...:::...:::...:::...::...::::::...:::

Bueno, hola a quien lea esto! Para empezar, es el primer fic que hago de CCS!

Este fic surgió porque, tras compartir una foto de Sakura en fb, dije en tono de broma que iba a hacer uno de ellos. Y bueno, se ve que tan en broma no fue :P

En lo personal, me encanta esta pareja, aunque sea ilegal e inmoral xD no exagero al decir que es mi favorita. No sé si esto tendrá una continuación o será solo un one shot de cómo podría haber sido que estos dos terminaron juntos... pero, por las dudas, hasta la próxima.

Por favor, si lo leen, dejenme alguna crítica o comentario. Me importa mucho la opinión de quienes me leen (L)


	2. Chapter 2

Recién había llegado a su casa; luego de un agitado día de trabajo, lo único que quería era darse una ducha, cenar lo más rápido posible e irse a dormir. Ese día había sido ya lo suficientemente largo y tenía, realmente, muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Se le había presentado una oportunidad en el trabajo, una oportunidad que implicaba mudarse. Él realmente no tenía nada que perder: alquilaba un departamento en el cual vivía solo y no había ningún motivo que le impidiese mudarse. O al menos, no en teoría, pero todavía quedaba el asunto de aquella muchacha...

Entró a la ducha y, con solo sentir el agua cayendo en su cabeza y su espalda, se relajó. En lo primero que pensó fue lo mismo en lo que había pensando las últimas semanas, en la chica que lo había cautivado, el único motivo que tenía para no tomar el nuevo empleo. Suspiró varias veces al pensar en el lío en el cual se había metido. Decirle a una alumna que tenía sentimientos por ella, ¡qué estupidez! Aunque fuese cierto, aunque se encontrase perdidamente enamorado de la chica, era imposible que sucediese algo entre ellos. Sabía que Rika también sentía cosas por él, lo sabía desde incluso antes de que ella se lo dijese. Al principio, se había sentido halagado por las consideraciones que ella tenía para con él, pero la realidad es que jamás esperó sentir algo por una de sus pequeñas alumnas. Ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarse lo que le había sucedido. Simplemente, un día se dio cuenta de que pensaba mucho en el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo, en su forma de caminar, en el lindo color sonrosado que su cara adquiría cada vez que él le preguntaba algo, en su tono de voz y su manera de expresarse. Y se descubrió pensando en ella antes de entrar a clase, cuando se acostaba a dormir; se descubrió pensando en ella como hacía tiempo no pensaba en nadie.

Terminó de bañarse y decidió obviar la cena. Se acostó pero le costó mucho conciliar al sueño, a pesar de que el cansancio le pesaba. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Rika. Él era el adulto, por ende, la responsabilidad caía sobre él. A pesar de lo puro que era el cariño que le tenía a la chica, no era correcto lo que había hecho. Y lo peor es que no había vuelta atrás y que, al día siguiente, tendría que entrar al aula y volver a verla, como todas las mañanas. ¿Y qué pasaría después?, ¿qué pensaría Rika de toda esta situación? Rika, que con diez años era realmente madura para su edad. Rika, que no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de los sentimientos que él le guardaba. Rika, que veía muy poco a sus padres y, seguramente, había encontrado en él algún tipo de reemplazo, y creía, desde la inocencia de su inexperiencia que eso era amor. Rika, que a fin de cuentas, no tenía la culpa de lo que les sucedía ni de que él se sintiese un completo idiota por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó dormido, al fin, sin saber, siquiera imaginar, que, en otra parte de la ciudad, ella también se había dormido pensando en él.

::...:::...:::...:::...:::...::

Hey, hola! a pesar de que el primer capítulo ni siquiera tuvo recibimiento D: me encuentro acá, escribiendo el segundo. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que, adiós!


End file.
